DESPUÉS DE TODO ESTAS TÚ
by Janis O.x
Summary: Después de dejar de luchar contra sus sentimientos, intentando recordar a su madre con amor y pasar por completo del recuerdo de su padre. Naruto está a punto de terminar la universidad. Lejos de su luz de esperanza se pregunta si aún tiene oportunidad de volver, sin saber que una vez más, ella le ha ganado la partida.


.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, de hecho esta historia tampoco me pertenece del todo…

.

.

* * *

 **DESPUES DE TODO ESTAS TÚ**

 **Diario de Naruto Uzumaki**

 **01 de Marzo**

 **.**

No hay día en que no sueñe con sus hermosos ojos claros y en la manera tan peculiar y sutil que tenía para hablar conmigo y hacerme sentir bien. O en como siempre sabía lo que pensaba y aun así era paciente, y esperaba hasta que yo estaba listo para decirle todo…

Suspiro con fuerza para levantarme de la cama, 4 años en Stanford han pasado como agua, y aunque paso por mi mente mil y una veces volver a Colorado, llamar a Hinata o a su madre, volver por Kurama… no pude. Todo lo que sentía, lo siento aún y es algo que muchas veces me sobrepasa, no sé todavía como tomaría el hecho de verla de nuevo y… que ella ya no se sienta igual.

Lo sé, no he dejado de ser un cobarde, lo mismo me dice Iruka cada que hablamos por Skype, «soy un gallina pero eso está bien…» dice, aun sostiene eso.

Al llegar a la universidad el primer día quería llamar a Hinata, contarle todo lo genial que me sentía por estar aquí. No pude, en el fondo no me sentía genial. Me sentía muy triste, de hecho siento como todos los días al menos en un momento, mi corazón me reclama a tumbos por no volver.

Mi vida ahora es aquí. Claro que las cosas han mejorado. Aquí nadie me trata con pinzas, no está Sasuke tratando de asegurarse de que "este bien y coma" o Sakura gritando y eso me hace sentir de maravilla. Un inicio totalmente nuevo.

Cuando por fin estoy listo para salir, veo el cuadro que hizo Hinata con las fotografías de mi madre, y ese dibujo de Kurama. Ya no me duele tanto verla, con su cabello rojo y su sonrisa. De hecho ya no me pesa mirarme al espejo y saberme idéntico a ella. A veces hasta agradezco el hecho de ver en mi rostro los rasgos de mi mamá.

Por otro lado, no sé nada de mi padre, no lo he ido a ver, ni siquiera lo pretendo, si no vuelvo a verlo jamás será perfecto. Espero que así sea.

.

 **03 de Marzo**

 **.**

Hinata… ¿Qué será de su vida ahora? Seguro le va bien… seguro.

—¡Hey Uzumaki! —Giro para encontrarme con Omoi, con un gesto lo saludo y empieza a caminar a mi lado. —Estoy molido. Bee es un tirano.

Sonrió apenas. Es verdad. Es muy exigente, pero un excelente entrenador. En respuesta solo me enojo de hombros. —Solo un partido más… eso es lo que nos queda. —Le doy una palmada y me alejo en dirección a mis clases.

Alguna vez considere jugar profesionalmente. El futbol me hace sentir en casa, correr y lograr anotaciones es natural para mí. Algo tan adherido a mi sistema que, estoy seguro el día que deje de hacerlo mi vida no tendrá rumbo. Sin embargo, de igual manera los estudios siempre han sido un motivo en mi vida, me encanta aprender cosas nuevas y descubrir otras tantas, ingresar a una ingeniería fue un acierto más. Mi cabeza está ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo y me encanta.

 **.**

 **06 de Marzo**

 **.**

Se han estado haciendo prácticas exhaustivas para la temporada que inicia en primavera. El calor es intenso, pero no tanto como en Colorado, a veces esto me hace sentir en casa también. Al llegar a mi habitación en lo único que pienso es en tomar una ducha rápida y dormir toda la noche. Entre el trabajo que conseguí en el campus, las clases y los entrenamientos hoy fue un día en particular movido. Antes de siquiera abrir la puerta veo un paquete afuera de la misma. Me sorprende, posiblemente no es para mí.

Me acerco y lo tomo entre mis manos. Por instinto mis manos cosquillean y no sé… puede que me esté volviendo loco pero percibo cierto olor a jazmín que jamás en mi vida podre borrar de mi memoria. Entro en la habitación y como por arte de magia he olvidado todo el sueño, el cansancio, el dolor de músculos… ¿Será posible?

Miro el destinatario… es para mí. Tengo miedo de dirigir mi mirada al remitente. No lo hago. Lo acomodo en la mesa de noche a lado de mi cama y lo contemplo con tanto cuidado de no ver quien lo envía que casi me rio de mi necedad. De hecho podría ser de Iruka, al final es con él con quien he tenido más contacto de lo que alguna vez pensé tendría, aunque siempre desee tenerlo como amigo, y no me equivoque. Es extraordinario.

Finalmente decido bañarme. Y casi por tres minutos olvido que la caja permanece ahí mirándome, esperando que la abra. Me siento en el sofá y la miro con detenimiento una vez más. Me levanto decidido. ¿Qué demonios pretendo? ¿Dejarla así para siempre? Obvio no, tengo que abrirla. Camino con cautela y cuando estoy a punto de tocarla…

—¿Naruto? —Unos leves toques pausados en mi puerta. Me rio de mí mismo porque sin pensarlo, casi salte y me aleje de la caja como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Eso me recuerda la primera vez que casi bese a Hinata…

Rascando mi cabeza llego al pomo de la puerta, la abro de una vez y me encuentro con unos lindos ojos verdes. Shizuka.

—Hola, me saluda casual… emm vi hace un momento que tenías paquetería.

Asiento. ¿Cómo vio eso si su habitación está en un edificio diferente al mío?

—Quiero decir que vine hace un rato a buscarte y lo vi.

Asiento de nuevo. Ok…

—¿Quieres salir a correr? —A penas reparo en su indumentaria.

Shizuka es una chica que pertenece al equipo de natación. Es becada igual que yo, la conocí cuando termino el campamento de verano hace ya tanto. Ella fue a uno similar y fuimos con muchos otros, los primeros en llegar al campus ese año. Un día me comento que quería mejorar su resistencia y comenzamos a salir… a correr. Únicamente. Si he tenido el presentimiento de que ella espera más. Pero como decirlo… yo no. Claro que tampoco me he convertido en un monje. Tengo que aceptarlo. Al principio no fue fácil, no pensar en Hinata cada que una chica se acercaba con promesas candentes, pero lo logre aunque eso no me hace sentir bien de todo, es solo que sé, no hay nadie con quien vaya…

—¿Qué dices? —Ah sí, Shizuka…

Hago una mueca. —Creo que no podré hacerlo hoy. Estoy molido. —Lo que es verdad, aunque lo haya olvidado súbitamente cuando llegue.

—Vale. —Dice con una pequeña sonrisa. Es una chica muy bonita, tiene un cuerpo bastante estilizado para ser nadadora, y si… también tiene una generosa parte delantera. Pero con ella no me involucraría del modo que lo he venido haciendo con algunas chicas. En teoría no es mi amiga. Es solo que, no quiero darle esperanzas de algo que sé que no sucederá. No como con Hinata… jamás como Hinata.

Cuando se va. Me acuesto a contemplar del techo arriba de mi cama. El paquete sigue ahí, no tengo sueño, ya no me siento cansado… y tampoco quiero ver de quien es.

Porque si no es de Hinata, si no es ella la que… Debí haberla llamado. Debí haber vuelto…

 **.**

 **08 de Marzo**

 **.**

Ayer abrí el paquete sin mirar el remitente. Todo un logro si tomamos en cuenta que la caja estaba sellada al menos en tres lados con los datos de envío.

Nunca imagine que sería esto.

Me siento lleno de energía y feliz. Tan feliz… Es extraño, todo este tiempo estuve bien, bueno en realidad me enfrente a cortos periodos en los que pensaba en eso…, pero estoy bien. Todo ha sido soberbio, incluso magnifico eso es cierto.

Pero su nota… esta nota…

 _Olvide mi chamarra favorita en esta caja._

 _Tendré que ir por ella cuanto antes._

Ni siquiera tuve que ver el remitente o sacar la chamarra de la caja. Aunque lo hice. La saque y la abrace como si dentro de ella se encontrara escondida esa hermosa chica de cabello negro. Casi no he podido dormir.

¿De dónde saco mi dirección?

¡La chamarra luce como el primer día!

¿Cuándo vendrá?

¿Y si no estoy en casa?

¿Y si tengo que trabajar el día que venga?

¿Y si espera que le responda?

Al final sonrió como bobo porque: No me ha olvidado. Y porque solo con esto me ha transformado de nuevo. Como siempre.

 **.**

 **10 de Marzo**

 **.**

Camino relajado directo a mi edificio. Omoi y Karui me acompañan como casi diario discutiendo entre ellos. Tal vez serian una buena pareja. Sonrió por alguna idiotez que dice el moreno mientras ella le atiza un buen golpe en el hombro. Gira a verme y levanto mis manos en rendición antes de que me toque recibir sus "caricias" a mí también.

Cuando ya estamos próximos a la entrada colmada de palmeras noto el negro exacto de su cabello, con esos mismos matices azules que memorice. Me detengo. Omoi y Karui me miran de reojo y antes de que el brazo de la ruda pelirroja me golpee la cabeza para reaccionar, Hinata se acerca y me mira con esos ojos que grabe en mi mente, brillantes y grandes. Claros y bellos. Ha cambiado. No lo voy a negar, su cabello no cuenta con el mismo corte que la última vez que lo vi, pero sigue igual de brillante y sedoso. Tal vez más largo. Sus cejas, su mandíbula, todo sigue igual, incluso sus labios que ahora tienen un color cereza brillante. No cuenta con todo el maquillaje de antaño, lo que me provoca cierta punzada de celos sin poderla controlar. Se ve preciosa y han pasado cuatro enormes años en los que muchos debieron haberla mirado como es…

Trago un nudo que se ha formado en mi garganta, pero ella me gana en hablar. —Hola… —Su tono de voz es suave. —Vine por lo que es mío. —Dice en un modo juguetón. Sé y supongo que habla de la chamarra pero en el fondo espero que hable también de mí. Su risa me hace reaccionar y sin pensarlo mucho corto la distancia y la estrecho tan fuerte como me es posible levantándola del suelo y reteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de girar con ella.

Omoi y Karui se sonríen entre ellos y se alejan. Karui gira a la distancia y me guiña un ojo.

El resto de la tarde le mostré "mis dominios". El campo de futbol, un tramo de la ruta que sigo para correr, le hable de mi trabajo en los servicios escolares y de cómo conseguí una pasantía en FESTO una empresa de automatizaciones. Empiezo en tres semanas.

Me sonríe con todo su cuerpo. No miento, sus ojos, sus labios, incluso sus brazos… toda su postura me proyecta lo feliz que esta… por mí, por todo lo que he logrado.

Le pregunto por su vida, la escuela, sus amigos… (Una pregunta sutil para adentrarme en su vida privada). Con tranquilidad me platica que las cosas no han sido del todo fáciles. Lo que era de esperarse en una escuela de arte donde buscan la excelencia y bueno… según sus palabras el arte no es algo que se pueda calificar realmente: —Claro que te orientan o te sugieren técnicas para el trazo, los tonos, sintetizacion de concepto, expresividad, tamaño, contraste, y otras cosas más… pero no pueden calificar el mensaje que quieres transmitir, aunque si se califica la calidad con que se transmite ese mensaje. —Sonríe de nuevo. Con cada palabra que dice solo siento ganas de besarla…

—Y bueno… amigos… nunca he sido buena para eso y los artistas son muy susceptibles y cambiantes.

Me rio con ganas de su comentario y me gano un pequeño golpe de ella. ¡Diablos! Incluso extrañaba ese tipo de contacto de su parte.

Al final del día la lleve a mi habitación. Sonrió al ver su chamarra tendida en mi cama. No le conté que había dormido con ella y que mis noches habían mejorado al respirar de su aroma.

Platicamos durante toda la noche. De tonterías y banalidades. Incluso le comente lo que creo de la relación de Omoi y Karui. No quise preguntarle cuando se iría, y aunque mis labios quemaban por tocar los de ella, permanecí a raya… ok… no es verdad, solo acaricie su espalda y sus brazos. La contemple por horas y horas.

No podía evitar sentir que el tiempo no había pasado. Que éramos los mismos amigos que cuando íbamos en la primaria, incluso los mismos que se reencontraron en la prepa.

 **.**

 **11 de Marzo**

 **.**

Al despertar. (No sentí en que momento sucedió que me quede dormido.) Ella no estaba a mi lado. Casi derramo mis sentimientos por los ojos cuando pensé que todo había sido un sueño una vez más, pero Hinata salió del baño, ataviada con un pequeño vestido de flores y una toalla dando los últimos toques a su cabello húmedo haciendo que olvidara por completo el sentimentalismo que estaba por desbordar.

¿El tiempo con ella se había terminado tan pronto?

¡Dios no!

—¿Qué pasa dormilón? ¿No tienes clases hoy?

¿Clases?

¡Las clases!

Mire el reloj de mi mesita y ¡Demonios! Las ocho de la mañana. Ni de broma llego a "Máquinas de Control Numérico"

Ella se rio con muchas ganas, de mi acción y supongo también de mi cara de asustado, más de las que alguna vez le escuche. —Ups. —Volvió a reír y se arrojó a mis brazos.

La recibí atontado. —Hinata yo… —Separo su cara de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos con ese brillo tan particular que siempre note dedicaba solo a mí. La bese sin poder evitarlo más tiempo.

¡Al diablo!

Ninguno de los dos fue tan listo de pensar que lograríamos hacerlo a distancia. Mantener nuestra relación. Pero claro que podíamos. ¡Podemos!

Temía que al encontrarla de nuevo sentiría que no nos conocíamos. Eso no ocurrió. Es como si, no nos hubiéramos separado nunca.

Aún estoy enamorado de ella.

—Tengo que decirte algo… —Me suelta en medio del beso.

—¿Eh?

—Te he extrañado… —Dice después de unos segundos.

Me quedo callado pensando en todo lo que podría decirme. Pienso que eso de que me ha extrañado no es. Aunque yo también la he extrañado como un loco, y viéndola ahora, sentada en mí regazo, sintiendo bajo mis palmas su piel y su hermoso cabello con olor a jazmín lo siento con mayor intensidad. No entiendo como he podido sobrevivir a estar sin ella.

—Ya he terminado.

—¿Qué? —¿Qué termino? ¿De hablar?

—Con la escuela. Con Rhode Island. —Aclara.

—¿Ya?

Asiente y respira con profundidad. —No volveré a Colorado tampoco. —Habla de nuevo, ahora seria y mirando a cualquier lado menos a mí.

—¿Qué planes tienes? —Contengo la respiración.

—Bueno… pues… ¿Sabías que California es la meca del arte? —Sus mejillas y… bueno en general su rostro se han tornado de rosa claro.

Sonrió a mis adentros, dándome cuenta de que es exactamente la misma chica.

—Sí, —dice. —La producción de arte en California es innegable y está conquistando espacios nuevos. De Hollywood a Santa Mónica, de Wilshire Boulevard al Barrio Chino y el centro. Es increíble lo que está pasando.

Casi quiero preguntar si eso es verdad, pero me callo para que ella continúe.

—Entonces creo que… tal vez nos veamos más ahora que estaré un tanto más cerca ¿no?

Ok… no soy un genio, pero creo que quiso decir que. —¿Te mudaras a California?

Por vez primera me dirige la mirada de nuevo con una tierna y linda sonrisa en sus labios sin maquillar. —Ya me he mudado.

Creo que tardo más de lo que debería en entender lo que me está diciendo, pero cuando por fin todas mis neuronas son conscientes de lo que ha dicho, no puedo evitar estrecharla a mí y soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad. Demonios… ¡Cuánto la quiero!

¿Sera posible que nuestra relación sea una de esas eternas? En las que no importan los años que pasen, o las situaciones… el trato, los sentimientos… siempre serán los mismos.

Después de todo, a pesar de todo… siempre ha estado ahí… Mi Hinata.

Cuando quita su rostro de mi pecho y me mira a la cara, con parsimonia y sin quitar esa sonrisa me limpia los rastros del llanto. —Tomare eso como un "si". —Me fascina como me toca, me fascina como me mira, me fascina tenerla en mis brazos y saborear su olor a jazmín.

Le sonrío y la beso con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz. Esa es una noticia maravillosa… Se ríe en medio del beso, sé que sabe lo feliz que me siento con sus palabras, con sus noticias…

Ahora ella llora también.

Yo continúo acariciándola y besándola. Siento que si me separo de sus labios un segundo, podría morir, por lo que lo decido en este momento: No lo dejare de hacer nunca.

Ella esta aquí, a mi lado de nuevo, adelantándose a mi actuar, y a mis sentimientos otra vez. Tal vez esta destinada a ser más valiente que yo en todo. No lo sé, solo tengo la certeza de que no quiero dejar de sentirme así jamás, vivo, completo.

.

| F I N... |

.

* * *

.

Nota de Janis

¡Hola!

Ya sé que debo capis de "Más que un problema de faldas". Lo sé y créanme que he hecho lo posible por escribir la continuación. Pronto la publicare. Lo prometo.

Por el momento les platico esta cosa rara que acaban de leer o al menos eso espero.

Leí un libro ayer muy corto llamado: "Después de todo estas tú" de Michelle Levy, la verdad es que en casi todo el rato no pude dejar de llorar, porque la historia que plantea en sí me parece en extremo triste. Pero cuando llegue al final fue aun peor. No es que considere que ese no podía ser el final. Es solo que estaría súper que escribiera una segunda parte. Y bueno escribí esto, porque me gustaría que algo así sucediera en la historia.

Los invito a leer el libro y si alguien lo hace por favor coméntelo conmigo ¿sí?

Muchas gracias por pasar y por su atención.

Saluditos


End file.
